1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and system for communicating radio conditions with a base station in a wireless communication network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a wireless communication network environment includes one or more base stations deployed over a geographical region to provide wireless connectivity to user equipment within a coverage area of the base stations. Each base station provides various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) that are operating within the geographical area served by the wireless communication network.
When a user equipment moves from location to another, distance from the presently serving base station may increase or decrease. Sometimes, the user equipment may move outside the coverage area of the presently serving base station and move into another base station's coverage area associated with the wireless communication network. As a consequence, signal conditions with respect to the presently serving base station may weaken. In order to provide uninterrupted wireless connectivity, support of a radio connection is transferred from the presently serving base station to another base station which can better serve the user equipment in its coverage area. This phenomenon is generally termed as ‘hand-over.’
Ideally, the handover process is performed without any loss or disruption to the current communication path. However in practice, a handover event may fail while transferring support of a wireless connection from one base station to another (e.g., due to incorrect setting of mobility parameters), thereby disrupting current communication path between the user equipment and the wireless communication network.
Typically, user equipment may contain measurement information which indicates radio conditions when the handover failure has occurred and other related parameters, such as radio access technology (RAT) type. The radio conditions stored as measurement information may assist the base station in tuning network coverage and mobility parameters in order to avoid handover failure in future. However, the base station may not know which of the user equipment has the measurement information during handover failure. As a consequence, no measurement information is communicated with the base station for tuning network coverage and mobility parameters.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.